1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image synthesis apparatus, an image synthesis method and a program, and more particularly to an image synthesis apparatus, an image synthesis method and a program suitable for use in the case where, for example, three-dimensional images are synthesized.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, a synthesis technique such as superimposition of synthesizing three-dimensional images selected by a user using a switcher is known and disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-321992.
A three-dimensional image is configured from a two-dimensional image for the left eye and a two-dimensional image for the right eye, and a parallax is provided between the two-dimensional images for the left and right eyes so that a physical solid in an image visually confirmed by an appreciating person looks three-dimensional.
Further, when the three-dimensional image is to be presented to an appreciating person, for example, the two-dimensional image for the left eye is presented so as to be visually confirmed only with the left eye and the two-dimensional image for the right eye is presented so as to be visually confirmed only with the right eye.
The appreciating person recognizes the visually confirmed images as a stereoscopic three-dimensional image based on a depth z perceived in accordance with an amount of the parallax, that is, a parallax amount, provided between the two-dimensional image for the left eye and the two-dimensional image for the right eye, or in other words, based on a relative position z of the physical solid existing in the three-dimensional image defined in a perpendicular direction to the three-dimensional image.
It is to be noted that also an adjustment technique of adjusting the parallax amount of a three-dimensional image is known and disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-164328.